Deseos de cumpleaños
by yara sosa
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Anna, nuestra protagonista favorita antes de apagar las velas de su pastel pide unos deseos ¿Que sucederá cuando sus deseos se conviertan en UN peligro? lose soy pésima resumiendo ELSANNA INCESTO
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo de cumpleaños**

**Capítulo 1**

**La fiesta**

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad, que mejor manera que con este nuevo fanfiction, mientras trabajaba se me ocurrió esta loca idea y miren que salió**

**Este fanfiction será corto no tendrá muchos capítulos como el de la apuesta y la profecía espero que les gusten**

**También decirles que gracias a la diosa del drama por editar el capítulo de verdad muchísimas gracias yanet26 por editar este capítulo**

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente propiedad de Disney**

Había pasado casi un año desde la coronación de Elsa y la descongelación del reino, por suerte los habitantes habían aceptado el gobierno de Elsa, algunos reyes aún le tenían miedo pero al ver como Elsa gobernaba dejaron de preocuparse.

Por desgracia, al haber congelado su reino se produjeron varias perdidas económicas, pero gracias a las enseñanzas que le impartían los cientos de libros que había leído mientras estaba encerrada en su habitación, había ideado nuevas ideas sobre cómo llevar una situación así, el reino era próspero y todos parecían estar alegres menos cierta cobriza, muy a pesar de saber la verdad sobre el porqué se mantuvo encerrada por tantos años.

\- Otra junta de consejo tiene Elsa y otra vez no tiene tiempo para mí – Decía Anna aburrida al cuadro de Jon.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ella es la reina y tiene mucho trabajo, pero aun así casi no pasamos juntas, extraño pasar el tiempo con ella.

Anna estaba triste, desde que había rescatado a su hermana esta había tenido mucho trabajo y casi no hablaban, como si fuera poco parecía que la evitaba, bueno eso era lo que Anna creía, de repente escuchó como la puerta se abría y se veía a un animado muñeco de nieve entrar.

\- ¡Hey Anna te estaba buscando!

\- ¿Que sucede Olaf?

\- Kristoff te estaba buscando, queríamos saber si nos acompañas al pueblo.

Anna se debatía entre si ir a pueblo o no, después de todo quería pasar tiempo con Elsa, pero esta estaba ocupada como siempre.

\- Vamos – Dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble en el que se hallaba acostada.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Elsa saliendo de su reunión con el consejo, se dirigía a su despacho, al llegar pudo notar sobre su escritorio los documentos que tenía que aprobar, esta solo suspiró y comenzó su labor, cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Respondió sumergida en la lectura de los contratos de compra y venta con el reino de Corona.

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa su majestad.

\- ¿Que sucede Kai?

\- Es sobre su hermana alteza.

Al escuchar que se trataba de su hermana dejó de leer el documento y miró a Kai.

\- ¿Que le sucede a Anna? - Preguntó asustada.

\- Tranquilícese su majestad, no le sucede nada malo.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa Kai?

\- Falta exactamente un mes para el cumpleaños número 19 de su hermana majestad, desde la muerte de sus padres no se ha celebrado, era para saber si este año se llevaría a cabo el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna.

Elsa quedó sorprendida no solo por el hecho de que su hermana no celebrara su cumpleaños sino por haberlo olvidado, tanto tiempo encerrada y sumergida en los libros le habían hecho olvidar una fecha tan importante.

\- Hablaré con Anna para ver qué opina y después te haré saber mi decisión, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

\- La princesa Anna se dirigía al pueblo con Olaf y el joven Kristoff.

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio Elsa solo pudo gruñir, no le agradaba mucho que su hermana estuviera con el.

\- Entiendo, ¿Sabes a qué hora volverá?

\- Lo dudo su alteza, lo único que puedo decirle es que siempre vuelve a la hora de la cena.

\- Entendido, dígale a la cocinera que prepare algo especial para mí y para Anna, cenaremos juntas esta noche.

\- Si su majestad.

Kai se retiró del lugar dejando a Elsa algo irritada, quien masajeaba su cien tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Ahora el tonto de Kristoff disfruta la compañía de mi Anna mientras yo estoy firmando estos tontos papeles - Dijo enojada mientras congelaba su escritorio sin darse cuenta.

Se percató de lo que había hecho y con un movimiento de muñeca derritió el hielo.

\- Es normal que me enoje, soy la hermana mayor y Anna es muy hermosa, la chica más bella y hermosa del planeta, solo quiero proteger a mi hermanita de tontos que quieran juegar con ella, aunque la haiga ayudado no confió en ese tipo que tiene como amigo a un reno, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, no debo de comportarme así con él si nos ayudó, no sé qué me pasa, cada vez que veo a ese tonto rey de los renos con Anna me dan ganas de congelarlo y dárselo a Malvavisco para que juegue con el.

No se había percatado de que había congelado todo su despacho a causa lo enojada que estaba, cuando lo notó hizo un ademan descongelando todo y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

\- ¿Que es este sentimiento que tengo por Anna?...

Anna paseaba y se divertía con los niños del pueblo, mientras Kristoff observaba como la cobriza jugaba.

La princesa le había confesado a Kristoff que no lo amaba, que amaba profundamente a Elsa pero que esta no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención, siempre estaba resolviendo asuntos del reino y esto la había deprimido mucho, pero gracias al rubio lograba no sentirse tan triste.

Kristoff sabía que el corazón de la princesa le pertenecía a alguien más pero no era correspondida, así que se propuso intentar conquistar a la princesa.

Como era de esperarse la princesa había regresado a la hora de la cena, se dirigió al comedor y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Elsa sentada en el comedor leyendo un libro, por impulso corrió en su dirección.

\- ¡Elsa! – Gritó emocionada.

La platinada alzó la vista pero lo único que pudo ver fue un vestido verde que saltaba sobre ella y la abrazaba.

\- ¡Elsa estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí! – Decía aun abrazándola.

Elsa estaba en un aprieto, su hermana la estaba abrazando demasiado y sentía los pechos de esta chocar contra su cara, se sentía en el paraíso pero lo que le preocupaba era la falta de oxígeno que la estaba aquejando.

\- Anna…..m..e…es…tas….es…tran…gu…lan..do - Trataba de decir la platinada.

La princesa de inmediato la soltó pero aún permanecía sentada en sus piernas.

\- ¿Estas bien?

La rabia asintió mientras recuperaba el oxígeno que había perdido.

\- Lo siento Elsa, es que estoy feliz porque es hermoso que estés aquí, eso no quiere decir que tu no seas hermosa porque claramente eres hermosa, muy hermosa, más que cualquier chica que haya visto, espera que?

Elsa comenzó a reír al escuchar a su hermanita divagar, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Anna hacer eso, la cobriza se contagió de la risa de la platinada hasta que escuchó carraspear a alguien y dejaron de reír.

\- Disculpe su majestad, ¿Ya le sirvo la cena? - Preguntó Kai algo apenado de ver a Anna sentada en su regazo de Elsa.

La cobriza se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban y de inmediato se separó de su hermana colocándose en su lugar completamente sonrojada, Elsa por su parte regresó a su pose de reina.

\- Puedes servir la cena – Indicó la reina.

Kai realizó una reverencia, después de unos minutos varias platos que contenían diversos tipos de chocolate comenzaron a adornar la mesa de la cena, Anna estaba sorprendida de ver los diversos platillos con chocolate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a tomar varios chocolates y comerlos, Elsa miraba tiernamente a su hermanita, un poco de chocolate la había quedado en el rostro, Elsa se acercó y lo limpió con uno de sus dedos, sin pensarlo se llevó los dedos a la boca y comió el sobrante, segundos más tarde se percató de que había hecho algo que no debía al ver como Anna tenía los ojos abiertos y la cara roja como un tomate.

Elsa no supo que decir, solo se limitó a comer el chocolate de su plato.

\- Anna…

\- Si… – Contestó aun sonrojada.

\- ¿Pronto será tu cumpleaños verdad?

La cobriza se puso a pensar para recordar en qué fecha estaba y después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió.

\- Bueno, sé que por lo ocurrido con mis poderes estuvimos mucho tiempo separadas, después ocurrió la muerte de nuestros padres y después lo de la coronación, ammm estaba pensando ¿si te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños este año? - Preguntó por fin Elsa.

Anna no podía creer lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Quieres celebrar mi cumpleaños?

La reina asintió.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo cuando corte el pastel, en el baile, abriendo los regalos, saludando a los invitados?...

\- Si Anna, estaré contigo en lo que desees ese día.

Anna se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hermana mientras la llenaba de besos en la cara.

\- Claro que quiero festejarlo, es lo que más deseo en esta vida, que estés conmigo en mi cumpleaños, es lo que más he deseado desde hace varios años - Decía muy animada.

Elsa se limitó a sonreír a su hermana.

\- Espera un momento - Interrumpió Anna.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tú organizaras la fiesta verdad?

\- En realidad Kai la va a organizar, tú le dirás lo que deseas y yo lo aprobaré sin problema – Contestó algo nerviosa.

\- No, yo quiero que tú la organices conmigo – Dijo enojada la princesa.

\- Anna sabes qu…

\- Nada de peros, yo soy tu hermana y soy lo más importante para ti, así que es una promesa que estarás conmigo para organizar la fiesta y pasar el tiempo juntas - Decía mientras extendía la mano para sellar la promesa.

\- Te lo prometo, palabra de reina de Arendelle - Dijo Elsa mientras estrechaba la mano de su pequeña hermanita.

Había pasado por fin un mes y el gran día había llegado, pero cierta princesa en lugar de sentirse feliz estaba completamente triste, como era de esperarse Elsa al día siguiente de haber hecho la promesa comenzó con los preparativos, pero hubieron problemas con algunos tratados de comercio con otros reinos y tuvo que salir de viaje de inmediato, cuando volvió tenía que firmar documentos para aprobación de leyes, después juntas y la organización de la fiesta había pasado a manos de Kai, Anna se sentía triste porque Elsa había roto su promesa.

Se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse de mala gana para sus invitados cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta, ordenó que pasaran y cuando se volteó para ver quien era se sorprendió de ver a Elsa.

\- Hola… - Dijo la reina.

Anna solo la miró y después continúo con su arreglo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto tímida Elsa.

\- Bien - Respondió secamente.

\- ¿Estas molesta?

La cobriza dejó lo que hacía y se volteó para ver a su hermana.

\- Rompiste tu promesa - Dijo al fin.

\- Anna perdón, pero sabias que esto iba a ocurrir, con los asuntos del reino y todo lo de los tratados no me dio tiempo para ti.

\- ¡Me diste tu palabra de reina de Arendelle que pasarías tiempo conmigo y que organizarías mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero no, me ignoraste como siempre!

\- Estas equivocada, no te ignoré, solo que tuve cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Y esas cosas fueron más importante que tu propia hermanita, a la que tienes abandonada desde hace años!

\- Yo no que…

\- ¡Pues aunque no querías lo hiciste, ahora vete de mi habitación que tengo que terminar de arreglarme para ir a mi estúpida fiesta!

Dicho esto Anna se volteó para terminar de arreglarse, Elsa se marchó de inmediato sabiendo que había faltado a su promesa, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora era la reina de Arendelle.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, la cobriza aún estaba enojada con su hermana pero trató de que eso no se notara, platicaba con las princesas de otros reinos o la pasaba con Kristoff y Olaf quienes trataban de meter a Sven a la fiesta, pero los guardias se los impidieron.

Llegó la hora de partir el pastel, aunque Anna ya no estuviera en edad para esas cosas le encantaba que le cantaran y pedir deseos al soplar las velitas del pastel, obviamente de chocolate, una vez que terminaron de cantar Anna pensó en que deseo pedir.

"_Quiero comprender a Elsa, quiero ser como ella, que pase más tiempo conmigo y por fin tener el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella_" - Pensó antes de soplar las velas de su cumpleaños.

Anna tomó aire y después apagó las velas, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, cuando una de las ventanas del salón se abrió y una ráfaga fuerte de aire entró, después de unos segundos todo se calmó pero la princesa Anna cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Anna! - Gritó Kristoff impidiendo que esta callera al suelo.

De inmediato un grito se escuchó en otra dirección donde se encontraba Elsa desmayada, de inmediato Kai acudió a ver qué le ocurría, ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que estaba pasando, Kai ordenó llamar al doctor del castillo mientras llevaban a la reina y a la princesa a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En otra parte del castillo una persona las miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Espero que tu deseo de cumpleaños se cumpla princesa y así puedas encontrar tu final feliz - Dijo la persona mientras desaparecía por arte de magia.

Tanto Anna como Elsa no despertaron ese día, el doctor había dicho que se trataba de un simple desmayo por la falta de sueño que tenían las hermanas, así que lo mejor era dejarlas descansar.

Al día siguiente Elsa comenzó a despertar, aún no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ni en qué momento se había quedado dormida, comenzó a observar en qué lugar se encontraba pero se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación sino la de su hermana Anna.

\- ¿Anna dónde estás? – Preguntó confundida.

Pero en lugar de escuchar su voz escuchó la de Anna, se tapó la boca pero se dio cuenta de que no eran sus manos, paso una mano por su cabello y cuando lo tomó comenzó a observar que en lugar de su habitual color rubio platinado había un color cobrizo, se levantó de la cama y también se percató de que no tenía su habitual vestido de reina sino el vestido de su hermana, comenzó a buscar un espejo y cuando se reflejó en el en lugar de verse a ella vio a otra persona.

\- ¡No puede ser, me he convertido en Anna!

…

**Espero que les haiga gustado, espero su comentario, amenaza de muerte, critica lo que gusten no sean malos comenten que les cuesta los quiero mucho feliz día los quiero**


	2. Este cuerpo no es mio

**Deseos de cumpleaños**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Este cuerpo no es mío"**

**Felicidades si estás leyendo este capítulo puede ser por 2 motivos el primero no has leído el capítulo de mi amada cuñada y no as muerto y el segundo has leído el capítulo de mi amada cuñada y as sobrevivido al drama de la historia XD jajajajajajajjaa **

**Hola chicos como están espero que estén mejor, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está la deuda el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste**

**Recuerden que la trama de la historia es el cambio de cuerpo entre Anna y Elsa**

"**cursiva" se refiere a los pensamientos que tiene los personajes **

**Quiero agradecerle como en todos los capítulos a la diosa del drama la famosa yanet26 que me ha ayudado con las faltas de ortografía que tengo si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me dicen para que no le page a la diosa del drama XD**

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente propiedad de Disney**

\- Tranquila Elsa, es solo un sueño, tuuuu no puedes ser Anna, eso es imposible.

Se agarró una de las mejillas, la apretó y de inmediato gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Esto no es un sueño! - Dijo ahora asustada.

"_Pero, pero, ¿Qué sucedió?... Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la fiesta de Anna cantando yyyy…_"

\- Espera un momento, si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Anna… ¡ella debe de estar en mi cuerpo!

De inmediato estiró su mano y la posó sobre el escritorio de Anna para congelarlo pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada, lo intentó varias veces pero no salía ni una pisca de hielo de sus manos.

\- Mis mis mis mis popopopopodedereres yayaya nonono loslos tentengogo - Trató de decir.

"_Si no tengo mis poderes, eso quiere decir que Anna tiene mis poderes…_"

Elsa tuvo un mal presentimiento y como alma que se lleva el diablo salió corriendo en busca de su hermana.

"_Anna tiene mis poderes, ¿y si no los sabe controlar?... ¡No, no, no puede ser, puede hacerse daño, tengo que encontrarla y regresar a mi cuerpo!_"

Pero por la suerte del destino al doblar en una de las esquinas del castillo esta chocó con alguien y era la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

\- Lo siento - Dijo Elsa en el cuerpo de Anna.

\- No te preocupes preciosa estoy bien, pero tú no deberías estar corriendo en los pasillos del palacio, ayer te desmayaste y será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de cuidarte preciosa - Decía Kristoff mientras abrazaba a Anna que en realidad era Elsa en el cuerpo de la cobriza y la llevaba de regreso a su dormitorio.

\- Estoy bien - Dijo fríamente mientras se zafaba del abrazo de este.

"_¡Como se atreve este tipejo a llamar a mi querida y hermosa hermanita preciosa, nadie puede llamarla así y menos ese tonto!_"

-Tranquila, parece que se te pegó la frialdad de tu hermana.

Una mirada de pocos amigos recibió Kristoff por el comentario que realizó.

\- Deja de hacer comentarios inservibles y dime donde se encuentra Anna.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió.

\- Amm Anna creo que ese desmayo te afectó bastante.

Elsa no entendía lo que el rubio quería decirle hasta que recordó que ella ya no era Elsa sino su pequeña hermanita Anna.

\- Digo, ¿Dónde está Elsa?

\- En su habitación durmiendo, aunque es algo raro ya que ella se levanta con la salida del sol.

La rubia platinada al escuchar donde se encontraba su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a correr hasta su habitación ignorando los gritos del rubio que la llamaba.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su habitación, antes de llegar pudo percibir el frio que emanaba de la puerta pero lo que más le sorprendió es que esta estaba cubierta de hielo y gran parte del suelo también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad, trató de abrir la puerta pero era imposible, el hielo había atrancado la puerta y esta no se abría.

"_¡No puede ser, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Y si Anna se levantó aturdida y no entendió porque estaba en mi habitación y se miró de casualidad en el espejo y se asustó, y mis poderes se salieron de control y se congeló a ella misma?... no, no, no esto no puede ser!_"

Trató nuevamente de abrir la puerta pero era inútil, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

\- No te preocupes Anna yo te salvaré – Gritó.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas se estrelló con esta, la rompió en mil pedazos y logró entrar por fin a la habitación.

Sentía como su cuerpo o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Anna estaba adolorido y como el frio se hacía presente, pero esto no le importo.

\- Anna he venido a…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando unos fuertes ronquidos procedentes de la cama le llamaron la atención.

Al fijar su vista hasta el lugar de donde provenían estos ruidos pudo fijarse que se trataba de Elsa o mejor dicho de Anna en el cuerpo de Elsa durmiendo plácidamente, su cabello era un desastre, las almohadas que se colocaban en perfecto orden en la cama estaban regadas por todo el cuarto y algunas estaban completamente congeladas.

Elsa al verse de ese modo no aguantó las ganas de reírse, posó una de sus manos sobre su boca y rio tratando de no despertar a Anna, pero después un pensamiento vino a su mente…

"¿_Por qué la habitación está prácticamente congelada_?"

\- ¡Hey tu maldito! - Gritó Anna.

Elsa salió de sus pensamientos y miró hasta donde estaba su hermanita, viéndola que estaba parada sobre la cama con una almohada en la mano.

\- ¿Anna? - Preguntó la reina.

\- Si tu maldito, te derrotaré con mi espada por haberle hecho daño aaaaaaaa…

Y de inmediato su cuerpo cayó nuevamente en la cama.

"_Está soñando, creo que eso explica porque la habitación está congelada, a lo mejor tuvo un sueño donde defendía a alguien_"

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y observó a su hermana, sin pensarlo más comenzó a despertarla, tenían que averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

\- Anna despierta por favor.

\- Ammm cinco minutos más Elsa - Dijo entre sueños.

Después de intentarlo varias veces no había funcionado, pensó por unos segundos y una idea se le ocurrió.

\- ¡Anna despierta, Hans y sus 12 hermanos están atacando Arendelle!

Solo bastó unos segundos para que Anna despertara de un brinco y se bajara de la cama tomando la almohada entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?! ¡Me las va a pagar! - Decía mientras buscaba a su enemigo.

\- Tranquila Anna, es una broma, tenía que despertarte.

\- Elsa sabes que no me agradan esas…

Anna no pudo terminar la frase al observar que en la cama no se encontraba Elsa si no ella misma.

\- Anna escúchame, por alguna razón hemos intercambiado cuerpos y yo estoy en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío – Dijo Elsa acercándose a ella.

La princesa al escuchar a su hermana de inmediato se miró al espejo y quedó en shock, no podía creer que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermana.

\- Estoy soñando, esto debe ser uno de esos sueños completamente locos que tengo, bueno me iré a dormir.

\- Anna…

La princesa ignoró a su hermana o a ella misma o no sé y se fue a la cama.

\- Cuando despierte todo será normal, buenas noches - Se tapó con las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

Esperó unos minutos y abrió los ojos nuevamente fijándose de que su cuerpo aún estaba de pie frente a la cama.

\- ¡Esto no es un sueño! – Gritó asustada.

Sin querer comenzó a congelar la sabana, Elsa se percató de esto y la sacudió de los hombros.

\- ¡Anna tranquilízate, no te alteres porque si lo haces congelaras todo lo que tocas!

\- ¡Espera un momento, tengo tus poderes! – Dijo alarmada.

Elsa solo asintió.

\- OHHHH… Pero, pero, ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- No tengo la menor idea Anna, cuando desperté estaba en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío.

En ese instante una ventana de la habitación se abrió y una chica de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes y piel un poco bronceada apareció, vestía una blusa roja, pantalón blanco y zapatillas doradas.

\- Buenos días, parece que ya han despertado - Dijo la extraña chica.

Elsa y Anna estaban sorprendidas de ver a la chica entrar como si nada por la ventana, ¿cómo podía hacer eso si estaban en el tercer piso del castillo?

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Elsa.

\- Amm soy Celestia, la persona que les hizo el cambio.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?, no te hemos hecho nada malo para que nos hagas esto! – Cuestionó Anna.

\- Exactamente no, pero solo cumplo órdenes.

\- ¿Quién te dio esas órdenes? - Exigió Elsa.

\- Me las dio la princesa Anna del reino de Arendelle, en otras palabras su hermanita majestad- Respondió Celestia.

Elsa de inmediato miró a la cobriza pidiendo una explicación.

\- ¡Yo no sé de qué está hablando, yo ni la conozco!

\- En eso tienes razón princesa, no me conoces, nunca en tu vida me habías visto.

\- ¡Vez te lo dije Elsa, yo no la conozco!

\- Te creo Anna, entonces ¿cómo fue que Anna te dio la orden de cambiar nuestros cuerpos?

\- Bueno eso es sencillo, soy una persona que cumple deseos de cumpleaños.

\- En otras palabras mi hada madrina - Dijo Anna alegremente.

\- No, nada de eso, no me compares con esas hadas madrinas de pacotilla y menos con la hada azul de Cenicienta, Dios parece que esa Hada cuando fue a trabajar se fumó algo.

Las hermanas no entendían a lo que se refería Celestia.

\- Bueno como les estaba diciendo, no soy una hada madrina, ni Dios lo pida, soy solo una persona que cumple deseos de cumpleaños.

\- Y sigo insistiendo, eres mi Hada Madrina.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que si!

\- ¡Que Nooooooooo!

\- ¡Que siiiiiiiii!

\- ¡Que Nooo...!

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos, Anna compórtate! – Dijo Elsa enojada.

\- Pero, pero Elsa ella es mi...

La rubia atrapada en el cuerpo de Anna lanzó una mirada asesina en señal de que si abría la boca le iría mal, así que se cayó y no dijo nada más

\- Como le estaba diciendo, soy una persona que cumple deseos de cumpleaños.

\- Si ya nos dijiste que eres una persona que cumple deseos de cumpleaños, pero ¿cómo es que nunca te hemos visto?, yo he pedido deseos anteriormente y nunca apareciste – Recriminó Anna.

\- Eso es porque solo aparezco cuando la persona está apunto de encontrar su final feliz, para ese entonces cumplo los deseos de esa persona.

\- Espera un momento, yo no pedí cambiar de cuerpo con Elsa, yo pe...

Anna no terminó la frase cuando una bola de nieve se estampó en su cara.

Cuando se levantó miró a Elsa, esta con un ademán dijo que no fue ella y entonces posó sus ojos en Celestia, quien tenía una bola de nieve en sus manos.

\- Está prohibido revelar los deseos que pediste, si llegas a revelarlos traerías graves consecuencias y si tengo magia para resolverlas, bueno exactamente no es mía, sino la de Elsa.

\- ¿La de Elsa? - Preguntó Anna.

\- Si, la de Elsa. Sé que los poderes de tu hermana no funcionan al estar en tu cuerpo y tú al ser nueva con ellos podrías lastimarte, así que la mayoría de sus poderes los tengo yo, a ti te dejé con una mínima parte para que no te lastimaras, aunque por lo que veo ya hiciste un desastre.

**Celestia la hada madrina…- ¡Que no soy un hada madrina!- Ok la persona que cumple deseos, realizó un ademan y todo lo que estaba congelado regresó a su forma original, incluyendo la puerta de la habitación.**

\- Listo, así está mejor - Dijo Celestia.

\- Entonces ser humano que cumple deseos, regrésanos a nuestros cuerpos ya que esto no es lo que pedí.

\- No puedo regresarlas a sus cuerpos.

-Espera, ¿Qué? - Dijeron las dos al tiempo.

\- Lo que escucharon, no puedo regresarlas a sus cuerpos, primero se tienen que cumplir los deseos de cumpleaños que pidió Anna y una vez cumplidos todo regresará a la normalidad.

\- ¿Cuantos deseos son? - Preguntó Elsa.

\- Mmmm bueno las reglas no dicen nada de revelar la cantidad de deseos así que son 4.

\- Haber si entiendo, ¿para qué regresemos a nuestros cuerpos se tienen que cumplir los 4 deseos? - Preguntó Elsa.

\- Exacto.

\- No hay problema, solo los cumplimos y ya, es fácil - Dijo Anna.

\- ¿Estas segura de que es fácil?, recuerda cuales fueron tus deseos.

En ese momento Anna recordó lo que había pedido y sobre todo que tenía que declarar su amor a Elsa, en ese momento en su cara apareció un tono carmesí pareciendo un tomate.

\- ¿Anna estas bien? - Preguntó Elsa asustada al ver a su hermana roja como un tomate.

\- No te preocupes Elsa, solo se acordó de un deseo, bueno como siempre hay reglas para esto.

\- ¿Cuáles son? - Preguntó la rubia.

\- Por ningún motivo la que pidió los deseos, en este caso Anna, puede revelar lo que pidió.

Anna ya había regresado a su tono normal de piel, en ese instante asintió.

\- Esta regla es divertida. Ni tu Anna, ni tu Elsa, no pueden decirle a nadie que han cambiado sus cuerpos, si alguna de las dos lo dice entonces quedaran atrapadas en el cuerpo de la otra para siempre.

\- Yo no lo veo lo divertido a esa regla - Expreso enojada la cobriza.

\- Continuando con la regla anterior, Elsa ahora tu eres Anna y te tienes que comportar como ella, ahora eres una princesa de Arendelle, la chica extrovertida que todos adoran y que se mete en problemas a cada rato por robar chocolate en la cocina.

\- Espera ¿cómo sabes eso?

\- Bueno eso es fácil, cuando percibo que alguien va a cumplir años y que estos deseos que pide son para que encuentre su final feliz comienzo a investigarlos. Llevó más de 3 meses merodeando por el castillo de Arendelle aprendiendo sus rutinas, así que te conozco bien Anna, en tu caso ya no eres la princesa sino la reina de Arendelle, tienes que ser la chica sofisticada, atenta, perfecta, que guía a su reino a la prosperidad, así que suerte con eso.

\- Eso no puede ser, Anna no puede mandar en el reino - Dijo Elsa.

\- ¿Porque no Elsa? ¿Acaso no confías en la capacidad de tu hermana?

Elsa no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza, esta acción hizo que algo en el corazón de Anna se rompiera.

\- Ah y se me olvidada lo más importante, tienen 4 días para que se cumplan los deseos, si no se cumplen quedaran para siempre atrapadas en el cuerpo de la otra, tienen hasta el cuarto día a la media noche

\- Entiendo, nos quedan 4 días Anna, sé que lo lograremos - Decía Elsa.

\- En realidad les queda menos de 4 días, ya que ayer comenzó el hechizo y pues ya transcurrió el primer día.

\- ¡Pero eso no se vale, nosotras estábamos desmayadas yyyy exijo el día que nos falta! – Gruñó Anna.

\- Tranquila reina de Arendelle, para que veas que soy buena se los daré, a partir de este día comienzan sus 4 días, vigilaré que cumplan las reglas junto con la ayuda de Skippy.

La chica misteriosa estornudó y apareció un simpático y tierno muñequito de nieve que no tenía brazos, solo estaba formado por nieve y su rostro tenia color negro en los ojos y boca, también un gorrito de color azul con rojo.

\- Bueno este es Skippy mi mejor amigo, el cual me ayuda con el cumplimiento de los deseos de cumpleaños, el será el que cuide a Elsa y yo voy a cuidar a Anna.

El pequeño Skippy saltó a los brazos de Elsa.

\- Hola soy Skippy y yo te cuidaré para que las reglas no se rompan - Decía alegremente el muñequito de nieve.

\- Bueno chicas tienen que empezar de una vez porque el tiempo está volando, ah y no se preocupen, ninguna persona puede verme ni a Skippy, solo ustedes.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

\- Reina Elsa, ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó Kai.

\- Adelante Kai - Respondió Elsa en lugar de Anna.

\- Elsa recuerda que no eres la reina – La regañó Celestia

En ese momento Kai entró.

\- Oh princesa Anna no esperaba encontrarla aquí.

\- Me sentía mejor y vine a ver a Elsa - Dijo Anna en el cuerpo de Elsa.

\- Anna ahora eres la reina no la princesa - La regañó ahora el pequeño Skippy.

\- Lo que quiso decir "Elsa", es que me sentía mejor y vine a visitarla – Intervino Elsa.

\- Ahhh entiendo, princesa solo pase a informarles que los reyes, reinas y princesas están preguntando si se encuentran disponibles para comer con ellos.

\- Diles que si, ahora vamos, me muero de hambre - Respondió Anna.

Kai se sorprendió de la manera en que Elsa le había contestado, de inmediato al ver su reacción Elsa le dio un golpe a Anna en la rodilla para que hablara como ella.

\- Digo, dígales que en un momento bajamos, solo término de hablar con mi hermana "Anna" y bajamos.

Kai no preguntó más y se retiró.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido. - Dijo Celestia.

…

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y que estén esperando mis próximas actualizaciones el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se las arreglará este par de hermanas para cumplir las reglas y no sean descubiertas **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, etc**

**Comentarios**

**Aaronvs3.- ajjajajajajja aquí tienes la actualización y felicidades por ser el primer comentario**

**Zuri.- gracias y espero que sigas leyendo la historia**

**HannisG.- jajajaja aquí la tienes XD**

**Sakuradakota.- gracias por el consejo se lo diré a la diosa del drama ella es la que arregla esas cosas XD**

**R5forever.- no, no estoy juagando, Elsa es Anna, ajajaja ya lo veras**

**Bjrodv60.- todos quieren saber que pasara y aquí está la reacción y todo lo que pasa, si se descubrirá con el paso de los capítulos que es ese sentimiento ajajajaja no mandes a tu gato**

**Yuiesloveanna30.- si lose esto es innovador XD**

**Lovebigtimerush.- ajjajajaja lose nadie se le había ocurrido soy la primera wiiiiii que escribe el cambio de cuerpo de Anna y Elsa**

**MexOd.- si enserio, ahora Anna es la jefa y veremos que tanto ara a ver si no destruye a Arendelle XD**

**Eslove26.- si aquí tienes la continuación y gracias por leerla**

**Bulmat.- ajjajajajaa ya sabes aquí la princesa innovando fanfiction**

**Demetria lunk.- perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya tienes la continuación de esta divertida e innovadora historia **


	3. Primer deseo

**Deseos de cumpleaños**

**Capitulo 3**

**Primer deseo**

**Hola de nuevo he regresado para dejar este capitulo espero que les guste pronto volveré con una hermosa sorpresa **

**Le agradesco enormemente como siempre a la diosa del drama Yanet26 por ayudarme con la edición del capitulo espero que les guste **

**Los personaje de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente exclusivos de Disney**

El par de hermanas estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Celestia las llamó.

\- Anna, ¿pretendes presentarte ante los reyes de esa manera?

Anna no se habia percatado del cabello alborotado, la baba seca que tenia en la comisura de su boca y la ropa hecha todo un desastre.

De inmediato fue a cambiarse y en menos de 3 segundos llevaba un vestido como el de la coronación de su hermana y como de costumbre, sus habituales trenzas.

\- Anna recuerda que eres Elsa, no debes hacerte 2 trenzas, solo una - Regañó Celestia.

La princesa, bueno la reina, habia olvidado que ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo y de inmediato cambió su peinado al de una trenza. Se sentía rara al ver su reflejo y no verse a si misma, al terminar de arreglarse miró a Elsa y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo...

\- Elsa, ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó tímidamente.

Elsa estaba mirando fijamente a Anna y esto preocupó a la pequeña.

\- ¿Elsa te encuentras bien?

Elsa estaba sorprendida de ver lo adorable y tierna que se veía su hermana en su cuerpo, por primera vez se sintió atraída por su físico, o es lo que creía.

\- ¿Elsa te encuentras bien? Preguntó nuevamente Anna.

La platinada que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Anna miraba fijamente a esta y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, o mejor dicho, una fantasía.

Fantaseaba que su adorada y preciosa Anna comenzaba a quitarse la ropa mientras la llamaba en un tono sexy.

Elsa estaba tan sumida en su fantasía que comenzó a reír sola y una ligera línea de baba comenzaba a parecer en su boca.

Pero su fantasía no duró mucho, de repente sintió que una bola de nieve se estampaba en su cara y esto hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Comenzó a buscar a la persona responsable de esto y se encontró con que era Celestia la que se reía.

\- Hay Elsa tienes tanta hambre que ya comenzaste a babear por la comida - Decía Anna mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermana y salían de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Estaban por llegar al comedor cuando Celestia las llamó.

\- Chicas recuerden que han intercambiado cuerpos y tienen que actuar como la otra, Skippy y yo las estaremos vigilando para que las reglas se cumplan - Dijo antes de desaparecer con Skippy.

Al llegar a las puertas del comedor cada una tomó su lugar esperando ser anunciadas por Kai.

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraban los monarcas de los distintos reinos acompañados de sus esposas e hijos esperando con ansias al monarca del reino de Arendelle.

Kai fue avisado de la llegada de Elsa y Anna, no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato las llamó.

\- Esta mañana nos brinda su presencia la reina Elsa de Arendelle - Dijo Kai señalando la puerta por donde se suponía tendría que entrar la reina, pero esta no apareció.

El mayordomo no sabía que estaba pasando y volvió a llamarla.

\- Esta mañana nos brinda su presencia la reina Elsa de Arendelle - Repitió.

Pero la reina seguía sin aparecer. Rápidamente realizó una señal a Gerga para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Todos los presentes estaban preguntandose lo qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Esta mañana nos brinda su presencia la reina Elsa de Arendelle - Repetió Kai por tercera vez mientras Gerga abría la puerta para que Elsa entrara.

Al abrir la puerta no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, Elsa que en realidad era Anna estaba jugando con sus poderes.

Anna había llegado primero a su posición de entrada al comedor y se le ocurrió que mientras las llamaban probaría los poderes de Elsa, primero realizó un ligero movimiento de mano y creó una bola de nieve y después aparecieron más y más y con ellos comenzó a juntar la nieve y a construir muñecos de nieve.

Un fuerte carraspeo llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que Kai la miraba haciendo señas para que entrara al comedor, después de unos segundos sin entender lo que pasaba, recordó que en el comedor estaban los reyes esperando.

De inmediato corrió hasta donde Kai se encontraba y cuando hizo su entrada saludó a los reyes mientras sonreía.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock al ver la manera poco elegante de entrar de la reina.

Después de salir del shock el pobre mayordomo llamó a su princesa.

\- También nos brinda su presencia la princesa Anna de Arendelle - Dijo señalando la puerta de la cual no apareció la princesa.

En su lugar se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, un toque muy conocido por Anna.

De inmediato corrió de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la puerta y la abrió de prisa, encontrando a su hermana con la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- ¿Problemas para abrir la puerta otra vez?

Elsa solo asintió, tanto tiempo de estar encerrada le ocasionó problemas para abrir la puerta. Anna se había percatado de esto y le enseñó su manera de tocar la puerta para cuando ella no pudiera abrirla la cobriza siempre le abriría.

Anna tomó de la barbilla a Elsa para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- No tienes que ponerte triste, yo siempre estaré contigo, te quiero Elsa - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Elsa se sonrojó completamente al escuchar las palabras de Anna, ¿o fue por el beso?

Anna tomó del brazo a su hermana y la llevó al comedor para tomar sus respectivos asientos como siempre.

Ahora si todo el mundo no entendía que estaba pasando, porque la princesa Anna estaba sentada en el lugar de la reina Elsa y porque la reina Elsa estaba sentada en el lugar de la princesa Anna.

Elsa se percató de que algo estaba pasando cuando vio la forma en que la miraban, había olvidado que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Anna y no en el de ella, le hizo una seña a su hermana y afortunadamente la cobriza entendió al instante que debian cambiar de lugares.

Ahora que ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, no se alargó más la espera y la comida comenzó a servirse.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

\- ¿Reina Elsa se encuentra mejor? - Preguntó el rey Arturo.

Anna que en esos momentos era Elsa estaba tan entretenida comiendo que no escuchaba que la llamaban, hasta que sintió como Elsa le tocaba el muslo lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y la mirara.

\- Anna el rey Arturo te esta llamando - Dijo la rubia en un susurro para que solo Anna lo escuchara.

La princesa que era ahora la reina inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a la persona que la llamaba ya que no tenía la menor idea de quien era ese tal rey Arturo.

\- Reina Elsa como le decía, ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? - Repitió Arturo.

\- Si, ya me siento mejor - Respondió nerviosa la cobriza.

\- Me alegra mucho que ya se sienta mejor y que nos honre con su presencia. Quería saber que decidió con respecto a la propuesta que le hice.

Elsa al escuchar lo que decía el rey intervino.

\- Rey Arturo, creo que ese tema no se debe tratar en la hora de la comida.

\- ¿Rey Arturo me podría recordar a que propuesta se refiere? - Preguntó Anna.

\- La propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo mi hijo el Príncipe Wiliam cuando visitaba nuestro reino, usted quedó en darnos una respuesta después del cumpleaños de su hermana Anna.

Anna no podía creer las palabras del rey, cómo era posible que su hermana no le mencionara nada sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que le habían hecho.

Miró a Elsa y esta tenía la cabeza agachada, en ese momento la cobriza cayó en cuenta de que su hermana no confiaba en ella

Por un momento pensó que entre ellas no había secretos, que habían vuelto a ser las mismas niñas que se contaban todo, pero esto no era asi.

Cerró sus ojos para pensar un momento y despues lo abrió dejando ver a todos una mirada sin vida, algo dentro de ella se había roto.

\- Rey Arturo, mi respuesta es No me casaré con su hijo y tambien quiero dejar en claro a todos los reinos que no pretendo casarme, puedo gobernar sola el reino de mis padres. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

La reina se levantó de su asiento y antes de salir llamó a su hermana.

\- Anna encargate de "tus invitados" - Dijo en tono sarcastico y despues salió del comedor.

Elsa sabía que la actitud que acaba de mostrar Anna le traería problemas mas a delante, pero no le importó, había escuchado la manera en como Anna había hablado y sabía que estaba muy enojada por haberle ocultado lo de la propuesta de matrimonio.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Anna cuando apareció Skippy junto a su plato de comida.

\- No te preocupes Elsa, Celestia ya fue a hablar con ella. Sería mejor que arreglaras el problema que ha ocasionado Anna antes de que le proclamen la guerra a Arendelle - Decía Skippy mientras desaparecía.

Elsa sabía lo que tenia que hacer, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía como reina de Arendelle.

\- Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y más al estarle insinuando que no puede mantener su reino sino se casa con un hombre. Mi padre antes de morir le dijo que confiaba en ella y desde ese dia se propuso cuidar del reino que le habia sido encomendado. Sé que no es su intención insultar el gobierno de mi hermana y por ello les suplico que respeten su decisión.

Los monarcas escuchaban con atención las palabras de la princesa y sabían que la manera en como habían estado insistiendo con el matrimonio de la monarca era demasiado, asi que decidieron no seguir presionando a la reina y aceptar su decisión de no casarse.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo se encontraba una Anna muy enojada, había entrado en una de las habitaciones donde jugaba con Elsa cuando eran pequeñas y de inmediato comenzó a congelar todo y a romper cuanta cosa encontrara a su paso, hasta que del enojo pasó a la tristeza, ya cuando estuvo un poco calmada comenzó a llorar.

\- Veo que te has tranquilizado - Dijo Celestia.

Anna al escuchar la voz de su hada madrina comenzó a buscarla hasta que vio que se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

\- ¡Vete, quiero estar sola!

\- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer en el comedor?

Anna no dijo nada, solo se limitó a darle la espalda.

\- Lo que hiciste fue insultar a los reyes de varios reinos. ¿Sabes que gracias a eso Arendelle podría perder a sus aliados comerciales más importantes?

\- ¡Buscaremos otros y listo!

\- ¿Crees que es fácil?... Mientras buscan nuevos socios comerciales ¿qué pasará con tu pueblo?, tu gente morirá de hambre, el reino de Arendelle caerá en ruina, o peor aún, pueden declararte la guerra y convertir el reino en cenizas gracias a ti, por comportarte como una niña y no como lo que ahora eres, una monarca.

\- Elsa es la reina, ella lo arreglará - Se limitó a responder la cobriza.

\- Tu eres Elsa la reina de Arendelle, tu hermana ahora está en tu cuerpo arreglando los problemas que TU causaste, mira... - Decía Celestia mientras creaba un espejo donde se observaba a Elsa hablando con los diversos reyes, despues la imagen cambió y comenzó a mostrar como esta trabajaba duro para mantener el reino de sus padres, las noches en vela terminando de escribir y aprobar los tratados que tenia atrazados, las visitas de varios reyes que tenía que atender, se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía para cumplir su deber como reina. La imagen cambió nuevamente y lo que Anna veía no lo podía creer. Se trataba de Elsa que estaba en su habitación mirandola mientras dormia.

\- ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?

\- Cada noche desde que se convirtió en reina, cuando termina sus deberes y está completamente agotada pasa por tu habitación y te mira dormir, a veces se queda dormida y es despertada por Kai para llevarla a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiere Anna y desea lo mejor para ti, ser reina no es un juego, tiene mucha presión en sus hombros y aún así busca dar lo mejor para que a ti y a tu pueblo no les falta nada.

Anna se puso triste al darse cuenta que fue un error fatal lo que había hecho en el comedor y que esto traería consecuencias graves a su reino.

Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Mientras tanto en el comedor la comida había regresado a la normalidad, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron y apareció nuevamente la reina de Arendelle.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver regresar a la reina, mientras esta caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

Al llegar le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- Gracias por cuidarme.

Elsa no sabía porque le agradecía, Anna deshizo el abrazo y se paró al lado de su hermana mientras se preparaba para hablar.

\- Yo Elsa Arendelle, reina de Arendelle, en memoria de mis padres el rey Adgar y la reina Idun y ante mi hermana la princesa Anna de Arendelle...

En ese momento Anna hace una reverencia.

\- Quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos, acepto que cometí un grave error y les pido que no atenten contra mi pueblo ni contra mi hermana, ellos no tienen la culpa de mis equivocaciones, acepto toda la respondabilidad y la unica que tiene que pagar por ello soy yo.

Anna había terminado de hablar y un silencio se presentó en la sala.

\- Reina Elsa...

Anna al escuchar que la llamaban dejó de hacer la reverencia y miró a todos los presentes esperando su castigo.

\- Un rey nunca debe mostrar debilidad ante los demás reyes, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?... Mostrar debilidad ante todos nosotros y eso puede causarte muchos problemas, ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a aceptar tu castigo por el error que has cometido? - Dijo el rey Arturo

\- Si.

El rey Arturo miró a todos los presentes y todos asintieron con aprobacion.

\- Un rey nunca debe mostrar debilidad ante otros, pero un verdadero rey hace lo que tu acabas de hacer, y es reconocer su error. Has demostrado estar dispuesta a cumplir un castigo para salvar a tu pueblo y a tu hermana , y es por ello que aceptamos tus disculpas, somos nosotros los que te pedimos nos perdones por insistirte en contraer matrimonio pensando que no serías digna de ser reina, ahora sabemos que nos hemos equivocado, sus padres deben estar orgullosos de haber criado a una excelente reina y a una excelente princesa.

Al terminar de hablar, el rey Arturo y todos los presentes alzaron sus copas mientras decían...

\- ¡Viva la reina Elsa de Arendelle, viva la princesa Anna de Arendelle!

Anna miró a Elsa y notó que estaba llorando, asi que de inmediato le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

Mientras tanto Celestia miraba la imagen que se mostraba en esos momentos y en ese instante apareció Skippy a su lado.

\- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

\- Si, por fin Anna ha comprendido a Elsa y con esto ha logrado cumplir uno de sus deseos, ahora solo le quedan tres.

\- Sé que los cumplirá, despues de todo, ellas se quieren de verdad...

**Aquí termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado pronto una hermosa sorpresa llegara diosin**

**Comentarios**

**Aaronv23.- aquí el capitulo que esperabas espero te guste**

**Bulmat.- parece que alguien se enamoro de mi nuevo personaje XD pronto sabrás que pasara**

**Sakuradakota.- Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Mexod.- ajajjaja si la hada madrina que no quiere ser hada madrina XD**

**Dylan.- me alegro mucho que te haya gustado**

**Loghan10.- me alegro que te haya gustado y si la "hada madrina" todos comenzaron amarla**

**Lalocadelcelular.- si será una historia corta pero divertida espero que sigas leyendo la historia**

**Sandragondel.-. aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que sigas leyendo las historias que leo**

**James23.- perdón por dejar la historia aquí la continuación**

**Harrycullen.- no los he olvidado**


End file.
